the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Megara of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Mousey, Abis-Mal's group, and Sedusa, are back. New cast Junior's old former rival: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Rival's goons: Mallow and Geno (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) Koopalings' uncle: Dry Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Oz Guardians: Celebi, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Lilo's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 2 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 3 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Lilo's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 5 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 6 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by the bird church choir in Chapter 7) 7 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by Popple, Mallow, Geno, and the lovers in Lilo's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 8 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 8) 9 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Dry Bowser, Pinstripe, and Vicious in Chapter 9) 10 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Megara and Hercules in Chapter 10) 11 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 12 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 13 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, second end credits song) 14 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, third end credits song) 15 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, fourth and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Christmastime has Come in Kansas (Lilo Version) Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Meg and Herc's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions and Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Celebi's Plight Chapter 5: The Journey to the Dark Kingdom Begins/Heroes, Old and New, Vs. the Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: Marshmallow and Ogremon's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Marshmallow and Ogremon Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Advice from the Preacher (Lilo Version) Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians (Lilo Version) Chapter 9: Lilo, Kiki, and Kairi Captured/Successful Rescue Chapter 10: Arrival in the Dark Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Meg and Herc's Escape Trick Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back (Lilo Version) Chapter 13: Stopping the Attempted Invasion/Final Battle (Lilo Version) Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending (Lilo Version) For gallery: Megara of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Lilo version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Lilo version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies